Air Man
is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily specially for combat. Air Man has his face in the torso instead of a head, a design said to be intimidating. Air Man can generate powerful winds with the propeller in his torso to pull or push enemies, and can attack with small tornadoes with his Air Shooter. Air Man dislikes Autumn because the leaves get stuck in his fan, the reason he's weak to Leaf Shield. He and Wind Man are rivals. One of Air Man's minions, the Fan Fiend, was based on him. Strategy In Mega Man 2, Air Man creates six tornadoes and blows them in the direction of Mega Man with his propeller to damage him. After doing this three times, he will jump to the other side of the screen and repeat the attack. Air Man is very weak to the Leaf Shield, as it clogs up his propeller with leaves. Mega Man obtains the Air Shooter and Item -2- by defeating him. The first Doc Robot from Needle Man's stage uses the same strategy from Mega Man 2. This Doc Robot is weak against Magnet Missile and Spark Shock. Also, Mega Man can slide in this game, making it easier to avoid some tornadoes. In Mega Man II, Air Man's strategy is the same of Mega Man 2, except he shoots 4 tornadoes instead of 6. Mega Man can slide to avoid some tornadoes. In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Air Man uses his Air Shooter to create five tornadoes, and blows them in the direction of the player. He also pushes or pulls Mega Man away using only wind, with a DeluPipi coming to attack sometimes while pushing. After losing half of his energy, he will switch to Hypermode, which gives new attacks to him. He can jump to the center of the screen and use his propeller to suck junk to him, using it as a shield similar to the Junk Shield, and them blow the junk away. He will also use a typhoon attack. Air Man is weak to the Super Arm in this game, as the fragments from the broken blocks clogs up his propeller. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data With the huge propeller installed in his body, it can create powerful gusts of wind. "What wind blows you here?" Good point: Putting on airs Bad point: Windy talk Like: Surfing Dislike: Fall of the leaf Japanese CD data: Like: Menko Dislike: Seasons with falling leaves Rockman Complete Works data おなかに強力なプロペラをないぞうした、どくとくなデザインのロボット。 あるていどのダメージはかくごしてれんしゃ攻撃だ。 Translation: In his belly, a strong propeller was installed, he is a robot with peculiar design. To some extent he causes rapid fire damage. Stage enemies Enemies in Air Man's stage from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man II. *Air Tikki (with Gremlins) *Fan Fiend *Lightning Lord *Pipi *Squirm Other media Mega Man Air Man appears in Episode 7: Ice Age of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, where his appearance was drastically altered from his video game counterpart. This Air Man's armor was a powder blue instead of the darker shade of blue in Mega Man 2. He is also taller, and in one scene, he appeared to be taller than Guts Man. The most notorious change was that Air Man now had a face and red eyes. In the game, Air Man was basically a torso with eyes and a big fan in the middle with arms and legs. It should also be noted that he and Ice Man do not get along very well. Captain N: The Game Master Air Man appears in episode 20 of Captain N: The Game Master, where he and other robots from Mega Man 2 plays soccer against the main character. In this cartoon, Air Man suffers drastic alterations. He is white instead of blue, and has propellers in both arms instead of his torso. Mega Man Megamix In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Air Man's blaster is on his right arm instead of the left one, and he has large shoulders similar to the animated series and a larger back. He appears in the story "Orders to Destroy R", where he and Flash Man, along several of Air Man's minions, attack Mega Man in the city. After Flash Man's defeat, other of Dr. Light's robots appear and help Mega Man fight against Air Man, defeating all of his minions, but other Wily robots appear to aid him. When Dr. Wily's plan failed, Air Man retreats with the other robots. "I can't defeat Air Man" Air Man is considered one of the most difficult bosses of Mega Man 2 by some fans. On this note, a fan song known as "Airman can't be defeated" (エアーマンが倒せない Air Man ga Taosenai), best known as the English translation "I can't defeat Air Man", was created. The story throughout the song is somewhat like this: A player tries to pass the long lava area in Heat Man's stage, but repeatedly fails. The player mentions that Item-2 can make it easier to pass this area, but it is guarded by Air Man. He tries to defeat Air Man, but cannot, no matter how hard he tries. Later, he mentions Air Man is weak to the Leaf Shield and tries to defeat Wood Man. However, he cannot beat Wood Man either, and eventually gives up. The second verse is then repeated, implying the player is trying to defeat Air Man again (especially since the official video uses a new fight scene for the verse repetition). Several themes run throughout the song. Namely, E-Tanks are mentioned several times, and the bosses patterns are loosely described, such as how Wood Man tries to trap the player close to himself. During the first guitar solo, a slide show of animated sprites of Mega Man, Air Man, and the enemies in Air Man's level is shown, with the words "Air Man ga Taosenai" on the top and bottom of the screen. During the second guitar solo, an almost identical slideshow is shown, with Wood Man in place of Air Man, Wood Man's level enemies in place of Air Man's, and "Wood Man mo Taosenai" (lit. Wood Man '''also' can't be defeated'') in place of "Air Man ga Taosenai". The song is most commonly viewed alongside a video. The official video features lightly-pixelated animation and sprites from Mega Man 2. The majority of the fan-made videos are animated, and many feature sprites from Mega Man 2. Some even use gameplay footage. Some fan-made videos depict Mega Man defeating Wood Man and returning to battle Air Man, often with either an unclear outcome, Air Man's defeat, or Mega Man's defeat again. Here are some versions of this music, with videos, on YouTube: *Animated version *English fan dub *Official, but not full, English version Trivia *In a song by "Megas", Dr. Wily made Air Man think that Monsteropolis betrayed them in his theme song "The Annihilation of Monsteropolis". The song goes on to say that Air Man also features a ravaging blood lust, and that he doesn't give up easily. *In brentalfloss' "Megaman 2 TITLE With Lyrics" he advises you fight Air Man as one of your first bosses ("On Metal Man and Air Man use the arm cannon blaster"). This goes in complete contradiction to Airman ga Taosenai's message that Air Man is extremely difficult. *One of the images used in Airman ga Taosenai shows Airman with a red sphere on his head and 4 blades on his fan. This is incorrect. Category:Robot Masters Category:Air Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily